


vanilla lip balm

by daydreamsago



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, he’s so cute i’m dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: Connor discovers lip balm.





	vanilla lip balm

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever stop getting inspired by mundane everyday things? (no, i will not)

Connor finds an unopened lip balm in the medicine cabinet one day, and his curiousity gets the best of him. He breaks the plastic seal and applies it, enjoying the smooth feeling of it gliding over his lips. It’s vanilla, a slightly sweet scent that Connor adores.

A scan of the product reveals it’s about to expire, so he figures he’ll claim it as his own. He’s sure Hank won’t mind. He keeps it in his pocket, alongside his trusty quarter.

He’s wearing it the next time his kisses Hank, of course. When they part, he touches his lips, feeling the residue of the balm. “Are you wearing... lip balm?” he asks, surprised.

Connor’s cheeks are dusted with blue. “Yes, I found it in the bathroom,” he says.

Hank chuckles. “Well, I think it’s nice. What flavor?”

“Kiss me again to find out,” Connor flirts playfully; his eyes shining.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Hank leans in and catches the android’s lips once more, locking them effortlessly with his own. He slides his tongue along Connor’s bottom lip.

He tastes vanilla, and smiles as he deepens the kiss.


End file.
